


Фелинксенок

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, возраст Джухани сознательно изменен относительно канона
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Как известно, Реван был очень харизматичным лидером, легко увлекающим за собой соратников. И не только соратников...Написано на ЗФБ-2018, команда Star Wars
Kudos: 4





	Фелинксенок

Пол каюты едва ощутимо вздрогнул под ногами, отзываясь на переход в гиперпространство. Реван с облегчением сел на койку, снял маску, потом шлем. За последние месяцы он не раз хвалил себя за решение всюду появляться только в тяжелых доспехах, но иногда от них хотелось отдохнуть. Хотя бы у себя в каюте.

Ощущение чужого присутствия в коридоре пришло, когда он снимал правый наплечник. Реван недовольно вздохнул, вслушиваясь в Силу. А, нет, это Алек. То есть Малак, как он теперь себя называет. Значит, судорожно напяливать обратно фрагменты брони необязательно, Малак его во всех видах видел.

\- Скажи, Реван, - торжественно начал Малак, распахнув дверь каюты. Реван поморщился. Воистину, тот, кто научит Алека стучаться, станет величайшим наставником всех времен. У джедаев вот не получилось. – Ты случайно фелинксенка не терял?

\- Какого еще фелинксенка? – Реван недоуменно нахмурился. От друга тянуло весельем с легким привкусом злорадства.

\- Вот этого, - Малак протянул руку куда-то в коридор и продемонстрировал добычу, приподняв ее за шкирку.

Фелинксенок оказался смутно знакомой катарской девочкой в обносках. В хватке Малака она висела смирно, поджав ноги и чуть подергивая кончиком хвоста. Были бы подвижными уши – и их бы прижала на всякий случай. Сильно сощуренные от яркого света глаза с опасливым интересом разглядывали Ревана.

\- Да, похоже, это ко мне, - вздохнул тот. – Поставь ребенка на место, ей же неудобно.

\- Надо что-то делать с твоим обаянием, - фыркнул Малак. – Раньше к тебе в армию сбегали падаваны и молодые рыцари, теперь дети… Как думаешь, кто будет следующим?

\- Протокольные дроиды, требующие срочной модернизации, - отрезал Реван. – Малак, иди на мостик, продемонстрируй присутствие начальства. Можешь пафосно постоять у обзорных экранов, у тебя это хорошо получается.

Малак фыркнул и закрыл за собой дверь каюты. Реван с сомнением посмотрел на катарку. Мелкая, лет двенадцать, не больше. Тощая, как ветка, одежда старая и драная, но почти чистая, взгляд бодрый. На лице выражение… мастер Крея называла это невинным упрямством: ничего не видел, но все равно не скажу. Одаренная, кстати, хотя потенциал далеко не запредельный, Сила Малака ее полностью скрывала.

\- Ну и что мне с тобой делать? – негромко спросил Реван. Катарка молчала, только хвост начал подрагивать чаще.

Надевать маску было поздно, девчонка уже рассмотрела всё, что могла. Теперь ее взгляд сполз на доспехи, зацепился за фибулу плаща.

\- Как тебя хоть зовут-то, чудо с хвостиком?

\- Джухани, - катарка подняла голову. Реван невольно отметил, что глаза у нее желтые, звериные. Или ситхские.

\- И зачем ты сюда залезла?

\- Вы меня спасли, - девочка осторожно шагнула вперед: не то чтобы опасливо, но явно готовая в любой момент отскочить назад. – Теперь я буду летать с вами. Я полезная.

\- Правильно мне мастер говорила, - вздохнул Реван, - ни одно доброе дело не остается безнаказанным.

\- Я полезная, - быстро повторила катарка. – Я шустрая и незаметная. В любое место могу пробраться. Меня даже здесь только в гипере нашли, и то случайно. Я для вас всё, что угодно, подслушаю. И по дому могу разное делать.

\- Вот еще одаренных детей я вместо дроидов не использовал, - буркнул Реван. Встал, мимоходом отметив, что девочка едва заметно напряглась. Несладкая же у этой   
Джухани жизнь была, если идущего к ней взрослого она воспринимает как опасность.

\- Дроиды не всегда исправны. А я не ломаюсь. В смысле, не болею почти.

\- Послушай, Джухани, - Реван прошелся по каюте, потом, мысленно ругнувшись, кивнул девочке на койку: нечего торчать посреди помещения, как памятник Малаку. – Я лечу на войну. С мандалорцами. Там будет очень тяжело и опасно. И я не имею права тащить туда ребенка.

\- На Тарисе не спрашивали, сколько тебе лет, если хотели убить, - катарка пожала острыми плечами. – И на войне я тоже могу пригодиться. Я незаметная.

\- Да-да, ты всюду можешь пробраться, я помню. Может, на Тарисе так и было, там ты знала каждый закоулок. А в незнакомой обстановке?

\- Я быстро учусь и хорошо нюхаю, - Джухани упрямо вздернула подбородок.

\- Давай так, - Реван сел рядом с ней, осторожно положил руку девочке на плечо. Нет, не вздрогнула, даже хвост не дернулся. – Какой-нибудь из наших кораблей отвезет тебя в Орден джедаев. Ты одаренная, сможешь там учиться. Тоже станешь помогать другим, спасать тех, кто попал в беду.

Желтые глаза поймали взгляд Ревана.

\- Меня спасли вы, - негромко произнесла Джухани. – Не Орден. Не другие джедаи. Они давно бы могли прилететь на Тарис и всем помочь, но не захотели. А еще вам нельзя возвращаться на Дантуин.

\- С чего ты так решила?

\- Я же говорила, я всё могу подслушать, - довольно улыбнулась Джухани. – Про это говорили ваши люди. Что в Совете джедаев одни идиоты, потому что запретили вмешиваться в войну. И что тем, кто вернется, не светит ничего хорошего.

Реван отвернулся от катарки, перевел взгляд на стену напротив. Да. Ничего хорошего. Открытого неповиновения Орден не потерпит. Сейчас их спасает официальная служба в армии Республики, а что будет после победы? Что скажут магистры вернувшимся? В лучшем случае – обвинят в опасной близости к Тьме и назначат длительные медитации. И, вполне возможно, после войны эти слова не будут ложью. А в худшем? Отсечение от Силы и изгнание?

\- Поэтому я буду с вами, - тонкая когтистая ладошка коснулась латной перчатки.

Реван грустно усмехнулся. В свое время Малак завидовал его умению находить соратников в любых местах и для любого дела. Теперь он еще долго будет подкалывать друга.

\- Ты можешь погибнуть.

\- Пф, - мелкой катарке такая перспектива явно казалась малореальной.

\- И я не смогу обучить тебя на джедая. Я уже и сам не уверен, что являюсь им.

\- А вы учите меня просто так. Не на джедая, а вообще.

\- На ситха, что ли? – хмыкнул Реван. Прикинул еще раз, сколько у него шансов пристроить девчонку в хорошие руки. Выходило немного. Да и невинное упрямство на лице Джухани намекало, что по пути к хорошим рукам та может спрятаться, и выцарапывай ее потом из технических ходов корабля.

Джухани смотрела молча, тихонько ковыряя когтем собственный рукав.

\- Ладно, - вздохнул Реван. – Сам виноват, нечего было тебя освобождать.

\- Ура, - серьезно сказала катарка.

\- Иди вот в это помещение, - Реван вызвал на экране датапада карту корабля. – Скажи, чтобы тебе выдали обмундирование по форме С-18. Потом возвращайся, придумаем, куда тебя определить.

Джухани коротко кивнула и выскочила за дверь, только хвост мелькнул. Реван покачал головой и начал пристегивать наплечник обратно. Отдых опять откладывался на неопределенное время.


End file.
